Of Blood and Destiny's Wings
by neesah
Summary: ::Ch.5 up!:: Occurs one year after the war with Zaibach. //...You and I are of the same blood, even of the same destiny. That's why we're here. That's why we belong together.//
1. Fate's Summons

Of Blood and Destiny's Wings   
  
**Disclaimer: ** I claim no ownership on Escaflowne or any visions pertaining to it. I'm not Sunrise nor am I a psychic.   
  
[Rubs hands together] Ok, this is my first attempt in making an Escaflowne continuation fic. This will be a 3 part series, meaning, I already have a sequel in mind, and another sequel after that. Pretty ambitious e? And I still have 2 unfinished GW fics and a lot more one shot fic ideas [sigh]. Anyways, I must warn you that my knowledge of Escaflowne is a little bit rusty. It has been a while since I've last seen it and I got used to writing GW fics. For comments, suggestions, flames or reviews you can email me at raizenheero@aol.com .   
  
ENJOY.   
  
  


**Of Blood and Destiny's Wings**   


by Neesah   
  


**Chapter 1: Fate's summons**

  
  
  


_He found himself walking deep in the woods, not knowing how he got there. A sweet voice filled his mind. She was singing to him, calling him, beckoning him to find her. He continued walking, drawn to the voice just like the sailors were drawn to the sirens' song. _

He entered a clearing and saw a beautiful lake --- The Lake of Lethe, and knew that his journey was over. In the middle of the lake was an inlet where a girl stood, her back against him. Though her long, golden hair cascaded down to her waist, he knew instinctively that her back was bare down to the hollow of her spine. He smiled to himself. He had found her at last. 

Sensing him, she stopped singing and turned around. Their eyes met, her lavender eyes piercing his reddish-brown ones. She was wearing a white, flowing gown that reached to her ankles, her shoulders bare. She looked young, almost as young as him, 16, though he had the nagging feeling that she wasn't. Young or not, she was remarkably beautiful, as enchanting as a wood nymph or a sea sprite. 

Smiling at him she said, "You came. I've been waiting for you," in that melodic voice of hers. 

"Who are you? Why did you summon me here?" he asked. 

"It was fate who summoned you, not me. As for who I am, my name is Shahrei. You and I are of the same blood, even of the same destiny. That's why we're here. That's why we belong together." Upon saying so, a shower of feathers glittered by the moonlight as wings sprung forth from her back. She slowly rose and flew towards him, stopping a few feet above him. Still on the air, she offered him a hand then said, "Come. It's time." 

Van's eyes suddenly fluttered open. He sat up, his eyes wandering around his darkened room. Satisfied that there were no Draconian girls singing nearby, he lied down again. "Just a dream," he muttered in relief, before falling back to sleep.

  
  
**3 days after… **  
  


"Hitomi, are you done? Hurry up!" Yukari called from outside the locker room. 

"Ok, ok. I'll be out in a minute!" Hitomi answered, rolling her eyes goodnaturedly. She slipped out of her track clothes and started changing into her school uniform. Yukari had been jumpy all the day, as if she couldn't wait for this day to be over. Hitomi couldn't blame her bestfriend though. Yukari's boyfriend, Amano, was coming over to her house today. Amano and his family had migrated to the U. S. and this was their first time to visit. Yukari was just excited to see him again after a whole year of being apart. Hitomi knew firsthand how that must felt, having been separated with someone she loved herself. 

"Van," she whispered. In her mind, she saw him pause for a moment to take a drink offered to him by a kid before continuing on with his work. He was busy helping his people rebuild Fanelia and even if he was the King, he didn't mind getting his hands dirty. He had been busy the whole year, restoring Fanelia to its former self, going on diplomatic missions and establishing alliances. He had become a great King, just like she knew he would. She saw him wipe his forehead with the back of his gloved hand first before greeting her. 

_Hitomi, _ she heard him whisper. He sent her his love, causing her to feel warm all over. She sent her love back and told him to resume what he was doing. _See you later, _ he told her. Then the image faded away. 

Hitomi sighed. They had been like that for a whole year now, seeing and communicating with each other through their thoughts, sensing each other's emotions. Though she knew that they were more than lucky to have the means to communicate with one another even if they were worlds apart, it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. It could never substitute for the actual bliss of being together, of being able to touch and feel one another, of being able to express their feelings into actions. But it had to do. They made their choice and they had to live by it. They were young and they still had so much to do. So they let each other go, leaving it to fate to run its course. Their destinies had been intertwined from the very beginning, they were certain that their destinies were also intertwined 'til the end. And when the right time came for them to be together, they would find a way to be together. The fates willed it so. Until then, they had to be patient. 

And speaking of patience, she knew that Yukari's patience must be running thin. She stuffed her clothes inside her gym bag and hurriedly went out of the locker room.

  
  


After a hard day's work, Van climbed up the Palace roof, a ritual he had been doing for a whole year now. By this time, the Fanelians had grown accustomed in seeing their King on top of the Palace, staring at the sky. Kings on rooftops were quite uncommon but it really wasn't a big deal to them. With all that he had accomplished and for all that he was ---a great King, an exceptional soldier, and a hero, the one who had saved Gaea during the war with Zaibach, he still was a boy. And if pretending to be a gargoyle statue on top of the roof would make him happy, they wouldn't begrudge him of that. Besides, all of them knew about the girl who helped the King during the war, the Seeress from the Mystic Moon. No wonder he liked staring at the sky. He was looking for her. 

Van settled himself on the roof, lying down on his back, his hands cushioning his head. This was the only place where he could just be himself, where he could be left alone to think his private thoughts, where he could look up, see the Mystic Moon and think of her. One year… She had been gone for only a year but for him, it seemed like an eternity. Letting her go was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he didn't regret making that decision. Whenever he felt her joy of being with her family and friends, he knew that he had made the right choice. They both did. There were things that they had to do on their own first, and when they were ready, if it was time, they would be together. Fate had led them to each other once, it would surely lead them to each other again. 

Soulmates. It might sound corny but that was the only plausible explanation why they had such a special bond. A bond so strong even living in two different worlds couldn't break it. He could feel her, as she could feel him. It was like they were living in each other's heads, occupying halves of the same soul. It was incredible! They could see and talk to each other through their minds, feel each other's emotions over a vast distance. But it still couldn't compare to having her in his arms, feeling her, touching her, and just being physically there for each other. But it had to do, for now. 

He touched the pendant hanging from his neck, the one Hitomi gave her before she left, and fingered it lightly. "Hitomi." He then saw her in her room, doing what she termed as 'homework'. Hitomi had immersed herself more in her studies the day she came back, just like he busied himself in his duties as King. It wasn't that they wanted to bury the pain of being apart, they agreed to get separated in the first place so they could do and finish their responsibilies first. It might just make time go faster. He saw her smile when she sensed his presence. 

_Busy day? _ she asked. 

_Just like any other. You?_

_About the same. Track practice, homework. Oh, and Amano is visiting. We'll get together tomorrow._

_Amano was the guy with you and Yukari when I first came there, right?_

_Yup. He's Yukari's boyfriend. And he looks just like Allen. _

Van knew that he and Hitomi had already straightened out the issue with Allen a long time ago but he couldn't help feeling jealous, especially whenever he remembered them kissing in the rain. And even how hard he tried to keep it from Hitomi, she still sensed it. He felt Hitomi laughing. _Hey. I don't have a thing for tall, blonde knights any more. I like those skinny, dark-haired types more now,_ she said in a teasing voice. 

Van laughed goodnaturedly. Then, he felt her get troubled. _Van, you seemed distracted for three days now. Are you worried about something?_ Hitomi asked. 

_I guess I'm just tired. I haven't gotten a good sleep this past three nights._

_Why couldn't you sleep? Are you having nightmares?_ Hitomi asked with concern. 

_It's not really a nightmare. Just a reoccurring dream. But it's nothing, _ Van assured her. For the past three days, he made sure that Hitomi would never get wind of his dream or any of his feelings pertaining to it. But he guessed some feelings still seeped through. 

He felt Hitomi wasn't entirely convinced._ If you say so. Don't overdo yourself, ok?_

_Ok. You too. Don't go fainting in the middle of a race again, _ he teased. 

Hitomi pouted. _No fair! It only happened once and it wasn't my fault. I saw you, well a vision of you in the middle of the track! _

"Lord Van, dinner's ready!" Merle called out from below him at the same as Hitomi's mother called out, "Hitomi! Dinner!" 

_Well, time for dinner. Tell Merle that her voice is so loud, I could practically hear her here in the Mystic Moon, _ Hitomi told him, grinning. 

_Will do. Talk to you later, _ Van replied. He tried to send her a kiss, imagining that he lightly brushed her lips with his. Feeling her blush, he knew that she saw the mental image too. 

_Bye, Van, _he heard her whisper before her image faded away. 

Sighing, Van sat up and looked at the Mystic Moon one last time before climbing down.

  
  


Van woke up with a start, clutching Hitomi's pendant with one hand. _That dream again, _ he thought. He then felt Hitomi worrying about him, having been woken up also. He assured her that he was fine and that it was just that dream again. He pushed the dream to the far recesses of his mind, not wanting Hitomi to get a glimpse of it. He didn't want her to worry or get hurt. When he was sure that Hitomi had fallen back to sleep, he stood up, went to the window and started pondering about his dream. 

_Why am I dreaming it over and over again? What is it trying to tell me?_ he wondered. It was true that he was having the same dream for 4 nights straight but this time there was a change. Against his better judgment, he slowly reached out to Shahrei's hand. It was like he was drawn to her, not having control over his actions --- just like when he was lured to the lake by her singing. Their hands were about to touch when suddenly his pendant glowed and he had woken up. 

The sky was starting to clear as few of the sun's rays slowly lit up the dark sky. It was still too early, even for Fanelia's standards but he didn't want to go back to sleep. That dream might come to haunt him again. So he remained by the window and silently watched the coming of a new day. 


	2. Forced Parting

Of Blood and Destiny's Wings   
  
**Disclaimer: **Escaflowne? Mine? Yeah right.   
  
I just want everyone to know that this ain't a war fic, but rather it revolves more on Van's heritage and his and Hitomi's destinities (hence the title). Also, since this is Van-Hitomi centric, the other characters will only have supporting roles so I'll do no extensive characterization on them. Lastly, please don't get mad at me if I don't post chapters that often, True, I have the story all planned out up to the 3rd sequel/part but writing the individual chapters is a different matter and I still have a lot of other fic ideas. So please bear with me [smiles sweetly]. For comments, suggestions, flames or reviews you can email me at raizenheero@aol.com .   
  
  


**Of Blood and Destiny's Wings**   


by Neesah   
  


**Chapter 2: Forced Parting**

  
  
  


Van looked up from what he was writing when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." 

Merle entered the study and headed to his desk. "Lord Van, the whole Royal Council is waiting for you in the Conference Room." 

"Thanks, Merle. I'll be right out. But I need you to do something for me," Van told her as he finished putting his seal on the letter. Handing it to her, he continued, "Please ask someone to deliver this as quickly as possible. It's really very important." 

Merle took the letter, her eyes carefully studying Van. Having known each other since they were kids, there was nothing either of them could hide from one another. That was why she knew something was troubling him. Noticing the tired look in his eyes, she asked, "Still didn't sleep well last night?" 

Van avoided her gaze as he busied himself in tidying his desk. "I just woke up early, that's all," he replied. He stood up, approached her and ruffled her hair. "I better head to the Conference Room. See you later," he told her before going out of the room. 

Merle shook her head, knowing that Van avoided her question once again then looked at the letter in her hand. It was addressed to Dryden Fassa.

  
  


************************************************

  
  


"Earth to Hitomi. Come in, Hitomi," Amano said as he and Yukari waved their hands in front of Hitomi's face. After school, Amano met the two girls so they could all hang out together at the mall, just like old times. 

Hitomi blinked and saw her friends staring at her. Grinning at them sheepishly, she said, "Sorry. I guess I've been spacing out. So, what were you saying, Amano?" She sat back on her chair and looked at them expectantly as she resumed eating her ice cream float. 

Amano and Yukari looked at each other. "Well, I was just asking if you're still talking to that Prince of yours. I guess you spacing out answers my question," Amano replied with a smile. 

Hitomi blushed. Upon returning to Earth, she found it necessary (and therapeutic) to tell her adventures in Gaea to Yukari, Amano and her family. And as amazing as it sounded, they actually believed her, even the part of meeting her soulmate, Van. Maybe it was because Amano and Yukari had seen Van and her disappear in a pillar of light. Or maybe because her grandmother had told her family of a similar experience. Or it might just be that knowing how level-headed Hitomi was, they knew she wouldn't just conjure up something as profound as Gaea if she hadn't really seen it. Whatever the reason was, she was glad that they believed her. But since then, they all started teasing her mercilessly about Van, having discovered that they had that 'special link', especially Yukari and Amano. 

"He's a King, not a Prince," Hitomi said, feigning haughtiness. The 3 of them laughed. "And yes, we still talk. Actually, we fell into a pattern of talking at night so I won't interfere with his duties and he won't interfere with my studies, though sometimes we couldn't resist checking on each other in the middle of the day." Then suddenly, Hitomi's face became troubled. "But we weren't talking when I spaced out earlier. I'm…worried about him." 

"Why, Hitomi? Are you having visions again?" Yukari asked. 

Hitomi shook her head. "It's not really that serious. Actually, it's not even concrete, just a feeling. Something is troubling him but he's keeping it from me. And last night, I suddenly woke up when I felt a warm glow on my chest, like when my pendant was glowing, at the same time that I felt Van woke up from a dream that he's been having for 4 nights now. He told me that it was nothing, but I could feel him block me out, not wanting me to feel his worry nor to get a glimpse of what the dream was all about. Something's definitely wrong, I could feel it in my bones, but he doesn't want me to help him." 

"Don't worry about it too much, Hitomi. Maybe Van is just dreaming about you and let's just say that he's embarrassed that you'll find out about it," Amano told her. Grinning, he continued, "I sure don't want Yukari seeing my dreams about her." 

Yukari slapped his shoulders playfully. "But I have to agree with Amano. You know how guys are. Hormones and hyperactive imagination…" Yukari trailed off suggestively. "And just imagine how hard it is for Van since you two are linked." 

Hitomi blushed again and they all laughed. They continued their happy banter but Hitomi was still troubled, though she was careful not to space out again and spoil this day for Amano and Yukari. _If only it's that simple. For Van's sake, I hope that Amano and Yukari are right. But I can't shrug off the feeling that something's going to happen real soon. _

  
  


************************************************

  
  


"Van." 

The sound of his name penetrated his slumber, causing his eyes to open. He sat up and glanced around the room. He saw a man wearing a black robe standing by the open window. Instinctively, his hands reached out to the hilt of his sword leaning by the side of his bed. Van stood up then demanded, "Who are you? What do you want?" 

The man took one step closer, the moonlight illuminating his features. His long, black hair and fair skin made a startling combination. There was something ethereal about him, as if he was untouched by time, ageless, completely detached from everything tangible in this world. But his lavender eyes were a different matter altogether. They spoke of long years, very long years. It was both eerie and fascinating. 

"My name is Aastor. I have come for you, Van Slanzar de Fanel. It's time." 

Van eyed him carefully. "Time for what?" 

"It's time to fulfill your destiny. Come." 

"I don't understand. What destiny? And why should I trust you?" 

As a response, Aastor faced the window. Suddenly, black wings sprung forth from his back. 

Van was shocked. "Your wings…" 

Aastor turned his head to regard him. "If you want to know what your destiny is, come with me." With that, he flew off. 

Van hurriedly put on his scabbard and sheathed his sword. He then went to the window to check the direction where Aastor had flown. Draconian or not, he didn't trust him. But he had to know what he was talking about. Coming to a decision, he unfurled his wings and flew off the window.

  
  


He found himself walking deep in the woods after landing on the spot where he last saw Aastor. A sweet voice then filled his mind. It was like she was singing to him, calling him, beckoning him to find her. He continued walking, forgetting all about Aastor, drawn to the voice just like the sailors were drawn to the sirens' song. 

He entered a clearing and saw a beautiful lake --- The Lake of Lethe, and suddenly, he knew that he was reliving his dream. In the middle of the lake was an inlet where a girl stood, her back against him. Sensing him, she stopped singing and turned around. Their eyes met, her lavender eyes piercing his reddish-brown ones. Seeing her for the 5th time hadn't changed his reaction towards her. She was remarkably beautiful, as enchanting as a wood nymph or a sea sprite. 

Smiling at him she said, "You came. I've been waiting for you," in that melodic voice of hers. 

"Shahrei," Van said softly. 

Shahrei smiled again. "I'm very happy that you remember me, your Majesty." 

"What is it that you want? Why do you continuously summon me here?" 

"As I said before, it was fate who summoned you, not me. You and I are of the same blood, even of the same destiny. That's why we're here. That's why we belong together." Upon saying so, a shower of feathers glittered by the moonlight as wings sprung forth from her back. She slowly rose and flew towards him, stopping a few feet above him. Still on the air, she offered him a hand then said, "Come. It's time." 

As her eyes locked into his, he could feel his control over his body slipping. He slowly reached out to Shahrei's hand even though he didn't intend to. He desperately tried to pull away but to no avail. _I can't fight it! Hitomi! _ his mind cried out. 

Their hands were about to touch when suddenly his pendant glowed. Van's hand stilled when he heard someone call his name, causing him to regain control. "Van?" 

Van and Shahrei turned their heads to the direction of the voice. "Hitomi?" Van said, shocked, before running towards her and enveloping her in a tight hug. He was so glad to see her again, to hold her for real this time. And of course, she managed to save him once more. 

Hitomi hugged him back, also glad to finally see and touch him after a long time. But her gaze settled on the golden-haired girl who finally retracted her wings after landing on the ground. She was watching them with wistful eyes, almost as if she was hurt to see them get affectionate. 

Finally, Van pulled away. "How…Why…" 

"I don't know. All I know is that I was about to fall asleep when suddenly I heard you call my name then I found myself here," Hitomi answered. "By the way, where are we? And who is she?" 

Before Van could answer, Shahrei said, "My name is Shahrei. I'm glad to have finally met you, Seeress from the Mystic Moon. But your job is done here and you're not part of His Majesty's destiny. So leave now." 

Hitomi gasped while Van looked at Shahrei angrily. "Who are you to say what my destiny is? You're the one who should leave and never come back. If ever you **sing** to me again and lure me here, or try to control me in any other way, I swear even if you're a girl I'm going to kill you." Grabbing Hitomi's hand, he said in a softer tone, "Let's head back to the Palace, Hitomi." 

They turned around and was about to leave when they saw someone emerged from the woods, heading towards them. "Shahrei is right, Van. The Seeress is not a part of this. Let her go home. You don't need her." 

"Aastor. I should have known you're behind all of this," Van remarked coldly. "Hitomi and I are leaving. Get out of our way. 

"I thought you want to know what your destiny is. Come with us and you'll know. Come with us and you'll fulfill your destiny." 

Van stood in front of Hitomi and took out his sword. "I'm getting tired of all this talk about my destiny. I'm not going anywhere but back to the Palace. Don't you dare try to stop me," Van said in a deadly tone. 

Aastor moved aside to let the couple pass. Van, still holding his sword, watched Aastor carefully as he and Hitomi walked passed him. He sheathed his sword then urged Hitomi to start running. After a sidelong glance at Shahrei, he, too, started running away. 

They just emerged out of the woods when suddenly they heard Aastor called out, "There's no use running away. Destiny's wings will soon swoop down upon you, Van, whether you like it or not." 

Surprised, both of them looked back, checking if Aastor followed them. But there was no one there. It was too dark and they were still looking back that they didn't notice that they were approaching the edge of a cliff. Too late. 

"VAN!" Hitomi yelled as she suddenly slipped then plummeted down. 

"HITOMI!" Van unfurled his wings and dived after her. Hitomi reached out to him and he grabbed her hand. He hurled her up and held her close, her hands clasped around his neck, his hands holding her by the waist as they flew up. 

"Phew, that was a close one," Hitomi commented, breathing in his scent and savoring his warmth. "Thanks," she whispered, looking into his eyes. 

Van smiled. "Anytime." Their lips were just millimeters apart when all of a sudden, they felt themselves being enveloped by a harsh gale. 

"What the---" Van didn't finish his sentence as his wings struggled against the gale. He tried to fly away but the gale seemed to have surrounded them. The strange thing was, it felt like they were forcefully being separated. Van could feel someone or something pulling him away from Hitomi while Hitomi could feel someone pulling her away from Van. Van held her more tightly then instructed, "No matter what happens, don't let go!" 

Hitomi nodded, burying her face at the crook of his neck. Even how hard he tried, no matter where Van flew, they couldn't escape the gale. He was beginning to tire out. Flying in such a harsh condition, not to mention carrying someone with you was really taking its toll on him. 

The harsh gale surrounding them then became two mini tornadoes, sucking on each one of them. Their arms were starting to turn numb. "Van! I don't know if I can hold on much longer!" 

As if hearing what she just said, the tornadoes grew stronger, sucking and pulling them away more relentlessly. Van's grip on her finally loosened and so did her grip on him. Hitomi felt herself being sucked away and instinctively, she reached out to hold on to him. Unfortunately, she grabbed on to his pendant and as she was being sucked away, the necklace got unclasped from his neck. 

Van desperately tried to fly out of the tornado he was in and reached for Hitomi. "HITOMI!" 

As soon as the tornado managed to pull Hitomi away from Van, it disappeared, causing her to plummet to the ground. "VAAAAAANNNNNN!" 

"HITOMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIII!"

  
  


************************************************

  
  


"VAAAANNNNNN!" Hitomi yelled as she opened her eyes and jolted into a sitting position. She was trembling, her whole body covered in cold sweat. 

"Hitomi, honey, we heard you screaming. Are you ok?" her Mom asked from outside her door. 

Hitomi tried to breathe slowly, also trying to slow down the rapid beating of her heart. "I'm fine, Mom. I just had a bad dream." 

"Ok, honey. Try to go back sleep. If you need anything we're just across the hall." 

"Thanks, Mom." She closed her eyes, still trying to slow down her heartbeat. At least she was breathing a little bit normally now. "Just a dream. A very, very bad dream but a dream all the same," she whispered. It felt so real though. "I hope I didn't wake Van up." She closed her eyes and focused on him. Strange, she couldn't feel him. It was like their link was being blocked. It was then that she felt something in her hand. She raised her right hand and paled. She had Van's pendant.

  
  
  
**A. N. ** It might take me a longer time to post the next chapter. Having 3 unfinished fics is a pain so I plan on finishing Mix 'N Match first since I'm currently working on its last chapter. Aside from that, the next chapter explains everything about this fic so I have to take time in writing it and make sure that I get all the facts straight. Hope you won't get tired of waiting! 


	3. An unfortunate reunion

Disclaimer: Escaflowne

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.   
  
Sorry if it took me this long to post this. And sorry if I couldn't make extensive characterizations on the other characters. I know that there's a lot of Celena/Dilandau fans out there but this is essentially a Van-Hitomi fic. For comments, suggestions, flames or reviews you can email me at raizenheero@aol.com .   
  


**Of Blood and Destiny's Wings**   
by Neesah 

**Chapter 3: An unfortunate reunion**

** **

** **

It was only a few hours after sunrise but the whole Palace was already filled with activity. Everyone there was busy preparing for the Alliance Conference that would be held the next day. It was Fanelia's turn to host the conference and all the respective heads of the member nations of the Gaean Alliance would be coming.

Merle was running an errand when she suddenly paused through the hallway, her forehead furrowed as she stared at the closed door of the Royal Chamber. Strange. The King was still sleeping. Van had always been an early-riser and if she remembered it correctly, this was the first time that he slept in. She was somewhat glad that he did, knowing that he had trouble sleeping for the past few nights.But she had the nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. Coming to a decision, she slowly walked towards the door. Her hand was poised over to knock when she heard someone call her name. She turned her head and saw Van's Head Advisor standing a few feet away from her.

"I think we should just let His Majesty rest. He had been working very hard. He deserved it," Minister Terrones told her. "Besides, he already finished everything he needed to do yesterday. All that was left are the small details that need not concern him. We can take care of them ourselves."****

** **

Merle stared at him. She knew he was right, as usual. _Maybe I'm just worrying too much, _she thought. _There's nothing wrong about Lord Van sleeping in. And he definitely needs it. _"Ok. I guess I should finish my errand then, huh. See you later, Lord Terrones!" With that, she started running again, only to find herself colliding with someone. 

"OW!" Merle and the messenger yelled in unison. 

"Are you two alright? You shouldn't have been running in the hallways," Minister Terrones reprimanded.

Hearing the Minister's voice, the messenger remembered why he was running. "There you are, Lord Terrones. I've been looking all over for you," he told him, panting.

"Why? Is something the matter, Ascot?" the old, wizened man asked.

"Nothing's really the matter. It's just that ---"

"No one expected us to arrive this early," a familiar masculine voice cut the messenger off.

"Allen!" Merle exclaimed, seeing the blonde knight of Caeli. With him were his sister, Celena, Princess Millerna and Prince Chid. 

"Don't forget about us, Merle," the young Prince said.

"Yeah. Long time no see," Celena added.

Merle smiled at them. "It's so nice to see you guys again. But aren't you supposed to arrive here tomorrow for the conference and not today?"

"Sorry if we came unannounced and this early in the morning too. But since Chid arrived in Asturia yesterday to visit us before going here for the conference, we thought it would be nice to come early so we could spend some time together. Just like old times," Millerna explained. "I hope we're not intruding."

"Of course not, your Highness. I speak in behalf of the King when I say that all of you are always welcome here in Fanelia," Minister Terrones graciously told them.

"Speaking of Van, where is he anyways?" Allen asked.

Merle and Minister Terrones grinned sheepishly. "The King is still asleep, Sir Allen," the Minister answered.

"Van? Still asleep? That's new," Allen commented. 

Celena nodded. "I agree. He must be pretty tired then."

"Don't worry. I'll go wake him up," Merle said. 

Millerna reached out to stop her. "There's no need for that, Merle. Let him sleep. We'll just wait 'til he wakes up." 

"Aunt Millerna is right. Don't wake him up just because of us. Besides, it's our fault to have come here this early in the morning," Chid added.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I know Lord Van will be glad to see old friends again. He'll get mad if he discovered that you're here and we didn't tell him." Merle marched towards Van's door and knocked. "Lord Van, wake up! Allen, Princess Millerna, Prince Chid and Celena are here to see you!" she yelled from her side of the closed door. No answer. "Lord Van?" Still no answer. Merle tried to turn the knob but it was locked. She turned around and announced, "Wait here. I'll climb in through his window. He'll be awake before you know it." With that, she ran away. The messenger excused himself and also went on his way.

After a few minutes, Allen, Princess Millerna, Prince Chid, Celena and Minister Terrones heard the door of the Royal Chamber being opened hurriedly and saw the worried expression on Merle's face when she cried out,"He's not here! Lord Van is not here!"

*************************************************************

Hitomi tapped her pen impatiently against her test paper on her desk as she looked at the clock again. _Just a few more minutes,_ she told herself. If it weren't for this test, she would have skipped school and directly went to Gaea to check on Van. She reached out to her neck and pulled out the pendant she gave Van a year ago that she magically got back last night._ Was it a dream? Or maybe a vision? No, it was real. I know it was real._ Not only did her dream last night felt too real, this was also the first time that she couldn't sense his presence. It was like he simply vanished from thin air! It might be that something, no, **someone** was blocking their connection or much worse, he might be...Hitomi shook her head vigorously, wanting to erase that unpleasant thought away. Not knowing what was happening made her restless all day. She was getting more worried every minute. She had to know if he was ok. _Van, please be alright, _she wished with all her might.

The sound of the bell ringing penetrated her thoughts, making her heart jump. _Finally, _she thought. She immediately stood up, put her paper on the teacher's desk then ran out of the classroom.

She just exited from the main door of the school when she heard Yukari call out, "Hey, Hitomi, wait up!"Hitomi stopped running to wait for Yukari to catch up with her. "Where do you think you're going? Don't tell me you're skipping track practice. You know that the track meet will be next week, right?"Hitomi nodded then looked away. 

Yukari cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "This is not like you at all. Come to think of it, you're behaving mighty strange today. What's wrong, Hitomi? You know that I'm willing to help you anyway I can," Yukari said as she studied Hitomi's face. Hitomi turned her head to regard her friend, their eyes locking. Yukari raised a hand to her mouth when she understood the apologetic look in her bestfriend's eyes. "Oh my God… You're going to him, aren't you? You're going back to Gaea, no, to Fanelia."

Hitomi held Yukari's hand. "I'm sorry, Yukari. Something's wrong and I have to know if he's ok. "

"But how are you going to get there?" Yukari's eyes widened when Hitomi took out the pendant hidden inside her blouse. "How… I thought you already gave that to Van!"

Hitomi's face got more troubled as she looked at the pendant. "That's the weird part. I dreamt last night that I went to Gaea and saw him. Something happened, we were separated and I accidentally ripped this off his neck. When I woke up, I thought it was just a dream but then I felt the pendant in my hand." She looked back at Yukari. "Now you know why I have to go to him. I'm sure that it wasn't just an ordinary dream. He needs me, Yukari. I have to be there," she silently pleaded.

Yukari smiled and hugged her. "I understand. Promise that you'll be careful, ok? And that you'll come back."

Hitomi smiled back. "I'll be back, I promise. And before the track meet even." The two girls pulled apart. "Just say goodbye to Amano for me, will you? My family already knew about my plans so there's nothing to worry about." Yukari nodded. "Bye, Yukari. See you soon." And with that, Hitomi ran off.

"I'm holding you to your promise, Hitomi! Or else I wouldn't forgive you!" Yukari yelled as she watched Hitomi ran out of the gate. _Come back to us, Hitomi. Please, come back to us in one piece, _she silently prayed as she turned around and walked towards the school track. Now, she had to think of a good alibi to the Coach and their teachers for Hitomi's absences. 

***********************************************************

Inside the King's study, Allen, Millerna, Chid, Celena and Merle were waiting for Minister Terrones to come from meeting with the other Ministers regarding their King's disappearance. Since Merle discovered that Van was missing, they discreetly looked around Fanelia for him, not wanting to alarm everyone. They even sent the Crusade to search the neighboring countries. But it was already sunset and there was still no sign of Van. Gaddeth and the rest of the Crusade's crew also returned without any news. Everyone in the Palace were getting suspicious, not to mention the populace. No one had seen the King all day. They had to tell the other Ministers about their predicament, especially with the Gaean Alliance Conference tomorrow. They had to think of something, **anything**, that would help them find Van.

Merle was the first one to voice out what everyone was thinking. "We looked everywhere. Where could he be?"

"It was possible that he was kidnapped," Chid suggested.

"Possible but very unlikely. You've seen Van's skills, right? It would take a very powerful person to be able to kidnap him," Allen pointed out.

"Come to think of it, Merle said that the window was open and there were black feathers scattered near the window," Celena added. "Van's wings are white, aren't they? So those feathers didn't belong to him. That's evidence enough that someone was in his room. He might be taken by a being with black feathers."

"But his sword is missing. I assume that he has it with him. What kidnapper would allow his hostage to carry a weapon with him?" Allen countered. Sighing, he continued, "It's also possible that he just ran off without telling everybody. Like go to the Mystic Moon to visit Hitomi."

"I don't think Van would be that inconsiderate," Chid said.

"I don't think so too. But we shouldn't eliminate that possibility."

"Van might have ran off without telling everybody in the past but he got more mature now. He knows his duties. I don't think he'll go to the Mystic Moon without telling Merle first. Or leaving a note," Millerna added. 

"I just hope he's ok," Merle whispered.

Celena put a comforting arm on the cat-girl's shoulders. "I'm sure he is. He's a big boy. You know that he can take care of himself."

"We all know that he can take care of himself but I'm getting worried too. Something doesn't feel right about this. I hope we find him soon," Millerna told them. "And that's not our only problem. If he's still not here for the conference tomorrow, there'll be trouble. Everyone would think that someone wants another war that's why Van was kidnapped. Then they would start pointing fingers, accusing each other, accusing other countries not included in the alliance. We all know that it's Van who's keeping everyone in check and without him, everything we tried to build for the past year might fall apart."

Everyone remained silent, acknowledging the fact that Van's disappearance wouldn't just affect Fanelia but the whole of Gaea. The peace they had been enjoying for the past year was so fragile that they needed to constantly remind themselves that they had to keep a vigilant eye on it, working hard not to be overtaken by each one's selfish desires again. It was very hard to control human nature but it was too easy to just succumb to one's desires and wishes. That was a proven fact --- they had seen it during the last war.That was why everyone in Gaea looked up to Van --- the one who, together with the girl he loved, saved Gaea from undergoing the same fate as Atlantis by stopping the Fate Alteration Engine through discarding all of their conflicting emotions, making both his and Hitomi's hearts, wills and wishes one, causing them to accomplish what was deemed impossible, even to someone with Draconian blood. He, the white dragon who woke the people up from their desire-driven stupor when everyone was acting under the influence of the Zone of Absolute Fortune, was the symbol of their hopes, their dreams, the one proof that anyone could rise above themselves and triumph over any adversity. He was loved by his people and friends, admired and respected by other rulers and their kingdoms. He was leading Gaea to a new era of peace and tranquility. Without him, history might just repeat itself.

"I really hope he's with Hitomi. At least we'll be sure he's safe and happy," Merle said. Silence again. 

The tensed silence was broken when they heard the door opening. "Sorry to keep all of you waiting. I explained the situation to the other Ministers and we came up with a plan, with the help of this gentleman over here," Minister Terrones told them as he entered the room, a familiar face they hadn't seen for a whole year trailing behind him. Millerna stood up in surprise. "Dryden."

"Hello, Millerna. It's nice to see you again. It's been too long," Dryden said as he took her hand and gently kissed it. 

"Yes. Too long," Millerna agreed with a smile, her initial shock gone. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Dryden turned his head to regard the other occupants of the room. "Great to see you, Allen. You too, Prince Chid. Merle, you've grown. And oh, this must be Allen's sister. Hello, young lady. My name is Dryden. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Celena. The pleasure is all mine. I've heard a lot about you," Celena said with a slight smile.

Dryden laughed. "I hope they're all good things. But if you heard them from Allen, I'm sure they're not," he joked.

Allen also laughed as he shook his head. The former rivals had long since become friends. "Don't flatter yourself, Dryden. I wouldn't talk about you with Celena or anyone else for that matter."

"You hurt my feelings, Allen. Oh well. At least you're not telling bad things about me. So, Celena, now that I know that your info about me is not from Allen, I can assure you that they are credible."

"They're credible alright," Celena answered as she sneaked a glance at Millerna. Dryden followed her gaze and smiled his usual smile at Millerna. Wanting to change the topic of conversation, Millerna asked, "Why are you here, Dryden? How did you find out that Van is missing?"

"Well, the truth is, I didn't know that he's missing before I went here. I received a letter from Van asking me to come here ASAP so I did. I ran into Minister Terrones and told him about Van's letter so he invited me in the meeting," Dryden explained as he showed them the letter.

"I remember that letter. Lord Van asked me to deliver it as quickly as possible yesterday. I had a hard time though coz no one knew where Dryden actually was since he always is moving. I had to pull a lot of strings and use a lot of connections to deliver that letter as fast as I could."

Dryden ruffled Merle's hair. "Hmm. You sent it yesterday and I received it today. And to think that I was in the middle of nowhere. Yup. You're definitely good in this line of work…" Dryden trailed off as something from outside the window caught his eye. Everyone noticed it too. It was a pillar of light. Without a word, Allen, Dryden, Millerna, Chid, Celena and Merle left a bewildered Minister Terrones as they ran out of the room and towards the forest where the pillar of light disappeared.

Hitomi looked around, slowly taking in her surroundings. She smiled. _I'm back_, she thought. She tried to sense what part of the forest she was in, and where the Palace should be. She felt the pendant pointing her to the right direction. Resigning herself to a long walk, she adjusted the strap of her duffel bag and started walking. After a few minutes, she heard hoofbeats as she saw a carriage and 2 stallions heading towards her. 

"There she is! Hitomi!" Millerna waved from inside the carriage as they saw a girl with short, brown hair, wearing a familiar short, brown skirt with matching blouse and her trusty bag. As soon as the carriage stopped, Merle and Millerna jumped off and hugged Hitomi. 

"Princess Millerna! Merle! You don't know how I much I missed you!" Hitomi exclaimed as she hugged them back.

"What about us?" Allen asked as he and Dryden jumped off their stallions.

"Yeah. Don't forget us, Hitomi," Dryden added.

Hitomi also hugged both guys. "Of course I missed you both too." She then smiled at Chid and Celena. "Come here, Prince Chid. Oh my, you're taller than the last time I've seen you."

Chid beamed at her before giving her a quick hug. "Welcome back, Hitomi."

Celena went forward to also hug her. "Hello, Hitomi. It's nice to see you again after all this time. Hope you still remember me."

Hitomi smiled. "It's nice to see you too. And why wouldn't I remember you, Celena? It's been too long, but not **that** long," she joked. Then, after all the pleasantries were done, Hitomi asked, "Where's Van?" at the same time Merle asked, "Where's Lord Van?"

Shocked, they both replied, "I don't know. Isn't he with you?"

Realizing what this meant, Merle threw herself against Hitomi then cried, "Lord Van is missing, Hitomi! We looked everywhere and we couldn't find him." Hitomi wrapped her arms around the cat-girl, desperately trying to quell her own worries as her suspicions were confirmed. Merle looked up at her then said, "But you can find him, can't you? You two have that connection. You can sense each other, right? Please find him, Hitomi."

Hitomi sadly shook her head. "After the dream I had last night, which, by the way, I'm sure isn't just a dream, I suddenly couldn't sense him. I know that something must be wrong, that's why I came."

Everyone looked at her worriedly. "What do you mean, 'couldn't sense him'?" Allen asked.

"Oh no! Don't tell me…" Celena trailed off.

"NO! Don't even think about it, Celena! Lord Van is not d---" Merle couldn't finish the sentence. "He's not, right, Hitomi? Tell me that he's not!"

Hitomi desperately tried to reach out to him with all her might. _Van, please… I'm here. I'm back. I'm going to look for you. We wouldn't stop 'til we find you. But please, help us find you. I couldn't do this alone…_

_ _

_Hitomi…_

_ _

_Van! _She looked at her friends. "It's him! I could hardly sense him but he's ok! I could talk to him again."

Hitomi. I… 

_ _

"Van! Where are you?" Hitomi exclaimed. Everyone looked at her in anticipation, hope rekindling in their hearts. 

_Hitomi. I love you…_

_ _

It wasn't the answer she was expecting to hear from him but tears fell from her face as she replied, "I love you too, Van." _I love you... _Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream was heard as Hitomi felt herself being consumed by fire from inside out. She then fell to the ground, unconscious, her connection to Van again lost.But the last thing they said to each other still lingered. _I love you…_

__


	4. Declaration of Destiny

I know it's been too long --- way too long… Gomen ne.  I bought the limited edition Escaflowne DVD boxed set and the Escaflowne Movie ultimate DVD set (woohoo!) so I just finished watching and re-watching them. Hehe, pathetic huh? Anyways, it's a good thing since my knowledge of the Escaflowne world was close to becoming rustic. I just hope it has a positive effect on this fic ^_^

**Of Blood and Destiny's Wings**   
by Neesah

**Chapter 4: Declaration of Destiny**

It was dark. Everywhere he looked, there was darkness, and only darkness. It was as if the void had swallowed him whole. Though that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was that he didn't really care. He didn't fight back. He didn't try to free himself from this prison, as he once would have done. He just kept on floating, or flying, or existing, whichever one it was, within the endless sea of darkness that devoured every fiber of his being. 

Was it always like this? He didn't know. He couldn't remember anything but the void. It was endless, infinite. Eternal. Yet he didn't care. Suddenly, amidst the emptiness, something glowed, catching his eye. It was green, and brown, warm and very familiar. It reached out for him, reaching out to the far recesses of his mind and soul. Feeling its caress, a word formed in his mind, unbidden. _Hitomi…_

He then heard a voice. **Her** voice. It was very faint, barely audible but it somehow managed to pierce through the void. _Van!_

Awareness slowly seeped through him though it still wasn't enough. He began to struggle with all his might. _Hitomi, I…_

Again, he heard her voice, which was now becoming a little bit clearer as he continued to struggle out of his stupor, struggled to hear. _Van! Where are you?_

But he couldn't answer her, simply because he didn't know. And the worst part of it was that he was fighting a losing battle, the darkness almost at the verge of devouring him once more. So he told her the one sure thing that he could say, the one thing he knew he had to say before all awareness flee him, the one thing he felt strongly about. _Hitomi, I love you…_

He could sense her surprise and the warmth that emanated from her. _I love you too, Van, _he heard her say. He smiled. He could almost see her, almost touch her. _I love you… _he heard her tell him again when all of a sudden he felt something struck him down hard. He screamed in pain, and somehow he also heard Hitomi scream as he felt his body being consumed in flames. He tried to fight it, tried to keep his awareness, but to no avail.  Something snapped. Then, there was only darkness.

"That was a close one," Shahrei told Aastor as he opened his eyes. He lifted his hand from Van's chest and watched Shahrei tuck Van's hair away from his sleeping face. Her other hand was still holding on to Van's hand.  "I'm sorry if the wall I made wasn't strong enough…"

"You built a strong wall. It was them which is stronger," Aastor replied, standing up from the bed. 

"I'll stay with him," she offered, her gaze leaving the King for a moment to glance at Aastor.

He nodded. "The wall I built would be strong enough but be wary, Shahrei. Don't underestimate them. It would be better if the link is completely cut off ---"

"But that's the problem. We tried and failed. We can't cut it off," she said, a little bitterly.

Aastor grimly shook his head as if to keep that memory of their failure away. "Nevertheless, blocking it would suffice. We don't have that long to wait. " With that, he left the room.

Shahrei let go of Van's hand and lied down beside him. Facing him, she touched his cheek, her finger traveling through the curve of his jaw.  "You called out for her. Why? Even when you're in the void, where everything is nothing, you can still see her? With all the power I used to block your link, how can you still reach for her? Is that the power of your love? Do you love her that much, Van?" she asked, her voice hurt and sad. "But you belong with me. Your future is with me. Your destiny is with me. Can you love me like you love her?" 

As an answer, Van turned to his side, turning his back against her. Her eyes brimmed with tears and before they fell, she buried her face onto Van's nape, wrapping her arms around him. "I waited so long for this, for **you**, that's why I wouldn't give up. I love you, Van," she whispered. "And I'll do anything to make you love me, too, My Lord, My King."      

***********************

Hitomi opened her eyes and instantly shot up in a sitting position. She hugged herself as her body violently shook. Pain. All that she remembered was the pain --- hers and Van's. Her fingers reached up to her neck, clutching her pendant tightly. Clearing her mind, she tried focusing on him, tried to call on him once more. _Van!_

But instead of his presence, what she felt was a big, solid wall of flames. Instinctively, she knew he was at the other side so she continued on calling out to him, hoping he would hear. _Van! _

Nothing.

Without thinking, she reached out to the wall, trying hard to penetrate it. But just like earlier, she felt the flame consuming her so she withdrew. She raised her knees to her chin, hugging herself.

He was gone again. Out of her reach. She almost succeeded in establishing their link, in getting through whatever or whoever it was that was blocking them, keeping them apart. But she failed. And now, a stronger wall was built to block her off --- a wall of fire. 

"Hitomi! You're awake!" Chid exclaimed as the whole group entered her room.

"How are you feeling? Are you ok?" Celena asked.

"There, now, don't strain yourself," Millerna told her. "Lie down and rest."

Dryden looked at her with concern. "What happened, back there, Hitomi?"

"Is it a vision? You were talking with Van one moment, then screaming and fainting the next," Allen added. 

"Are you hurt? Is Lord Van hurt? Tell us, Hitomi, please," Merle begged, pushing her way towards Hitomi and shaking her when she remained unresponsive.    

"A wall of fire… It's blocking me off. I can't reach him anymore," she answered. "I lost him…" Her voice cracked as sobs rocked her entire body. She had lost him. And this time, she might have even lost him for good.

Her pendant started to glow. _Believe in him, _she heard her grandmother say.

_I do believe in him, _Hitomi answered. _I always did. But that's not the problem. I lost him and I don't know how to find him._

Then, believe in yourself, Hitomi. Believe in the love that encompasses two worlds, the love that transcends both time and space, the love that could alter the future. That is the love that you share. That is your link. 

Hitomi tried to swallow back her tears. _But our link was severed, Grandma. How will I able to reach him now?_

_Do you believe it to be severed, Hitomi? _Varie asked as her image replaced that of Hitomi's Grandmother. _Is your love that weak that it could be taken from you both that easily? _ Hitomi stared at Van's mother, her eyes wide. _Does a wall of fire all it takes for you to give up?_

_NO!_ she replied, a little harshly in fact. And she didn't need to say it thrice --- it was her answer to the three questions.   

Varie smiled. _Then it's not. _It was then that Hitomi understood. Their link was blocked, true, but it was just blocked, not severed. Nobody could severe their link, only she or Van could accomplish that. But she knew that whoever they were, they tried to totally cut their link, she felt it, and being unable to do that, they just opt to block one from the other instead. Still, there was the problem of how they would be able to find Van with their link being of no use.

_If there's a will, there's a way. And you always have the will, Hitomi, _Folken told her gently as he stood where his mother once was. _There are many ways of searching for someone. Or have you forgotten that you were once an adept in that?_

Hitomi saw her pendant swing. She gasped. All of a sudden, she stood up and ran out of the room. Surprised, Allen and the others followed her. They found her inside Van's room, standing by the window. 

Seeing the black feathers mingled with Van's white ones on the floor, she knelt down. Her eyes took on a glazed look the moment her fingers grazed one of the black feathers. 

She found herself in a beautiful, bright city. She looked up and saw people with wings flying around, going on their usual day. _I know this place, _she thought. _I've been here before. _Then it clicked. It was the place she saw in her vision when Van almost died! And it was the same place she saw when they went to the Mystic Valley. _Atlantis! _ 

Unlike her previous visions of Atlantis, this time she felt a surge of power and inadvertently being drawn to its source. She then found herself in front of a tall, white, spiral tower. She looked up and saw that at its summit was a pink, glowing object, which in her opinion, very much resembled the jewel in Escaflowne's chest. She raised her hand, shielding herself from the sun's glare bouncing off the jewel. Averting her eyes, she looked down at the tower's base and a startled cry escaped her lips. She could see through it! And inside was a huge, green, cone-shaped machine. 

_Is that…_She shook her head. _No, it's not. Though it looks so much like Dornkirk's Fate Alteration Engine. It felt the same yet there's a profound difference, as if the one built by Dornkik was but a shadow, a copy… _Realization then hit her. _Oh my God! It's the Atlantaen Machine! The Machine that can transform human thoughts into energy! The one that destroyed Atlantis!_

As if she willed it, she suddenly heard loud explosions. Flames sprung forth and swallowed everything in its path. From above, she saw everything being destroyed. Almost the whole continent of Atlantis already sank under the great ocean and the neighboring islands in all 4 directions were being affected as well. But amidst all the destruction, a single patch of land still floated, as if only held afloat by sheer will, and a strong one at that. It was the capital of Atlantis. Hitomi then saw patches of light appear then disappear on the nearby islands before they all sank underwater, only seeing them to reappear again on the sole part of Atlantis still afloat. Wanting to know what was going on, she somehow found herself in the said island.

There, she saw a great assembly of people. The few remaining Atlanteans gathered around the white tower, their hands holding out their glowing pendants. Outside the circle were people of different nations, noticeable because of their lack of wings, enclosed and being held aloft by some kind of bubble made purely of light. They were all unconscious. Also outside the circle, though not floating nor unconscious, were small, hooded creatures with different number of camera eyes, their mother ship hovering above them. _So that's what the patches of light were for--- It was for gathering all the survivors together. They tried to save all the people they could, even the ones in the other islands that were affected._  

Her eyes then traveled to the three figures that stood by the base of the tower. One was an elderly man with long white hair and beard, holding forth a pendant in his outstretched hand, facing the whole assembly. Another stood behind the Elder, their backs against each other. He was much younger than his companion, a golden crown placed on top of his short bluish-white hair. He was facing the tower, his gaze fixed on the glowing jewel at its summit. While the third figure was a woman, as young as the other man, a crown also placed on top of her golden hair in braids. She was carrying a bundle in her arms, her gaze also intent towards the jewel at the summit. 

The pendants suddenly glowed brighter, then brighter, and brighter still, the one in the Elder's Hand the brightest of them all. It was as if they were channeling all their energy to that one gem. They glowed so bright, resonating with the jewel at the summit until every pendant shattered, even the one around the Elder's neck, and only the one in the Elder's hand remained. Both the pendant and the jewel continued to glow brighter until a blinding light appeared and shot up the heavens, creating a new world, Gaea.         

The effort took toll on the remaining Atlanteans, as Hitomi could see when she beheld their tired faces. But the King remained facing the jewel, clearly stating that it was far from over. Their mouths weren't moving but Hitomi knew that they were talking, even arguing. Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw a familiar face in the crowd.  But before she could utter his name, a large pillar of light appeared and swallowed the whole assembly. Hitomi covered her eyes and when she opened them again, she found herself in the ruins of the Mystic Valley.       

The vision then faded away. Getting a hold of herself, she stared at her friends. Her face didn't show any helplessness, as it did just moments earlier. Neither did it show any sign of self-pity or hopelessness, nor of giving up. Instead, it was determined, her eyes filled with hope.  "I know where Van is."   

************************

It was that distinct feeling of waking up, of slowly regaining one's senses and coming to one's awareness that one usually experiences all his life. But this time, it felt different. For it seemed like he had been in darkness for far too long, sinking further and further down below a deep, fathomless, dark ocean and just now did he finally reached the top, having his first chance to breathe in fresh air. From non-being, he just managed to exist in this world once again.

Still, he couldn't shrug off the feeling that something felt utterly out of place, that something was completely unfamiliar. The moment he opened his eyes he knew why this was so.

He was lying on a big, four poster bed inside a huge, luxurious and ornately decorated room. It had a huge, domed glass ceiling where one could see the night sky, the stars shining brightly. He looked to his left, feeling the warmth coming from the fireplace. He stood up and walked towards it, seeing that his sword was leaning by its side, the flames warming him and giving him strength.

Well, he would have reached his sword if he hadn't been distracted by the mosaic at the wall beside the fireplace. He paused at his step, his fingers fingering it lightly, touching one of the angel's wings. He felt some sort of dread. "Where am I?" 

"You're finally where you're supposed to be," Shahrei told him from the door. She slowly walked towards him, her wings showing but not spread out, stopping only when she was in front of him. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you anything to eat?"

But Van ignored her question and instead, posed another question of his own. "What do you mean where I'm supposed to be?"

Shahrei couldn't help but flinch with the harshness of his tone. "This is the King's Chambers inside the Royal Palace, situated in the place you call the Mystic Valley. They said that nobody had occupied these rooms ever since Gaea's creation, for only the one true King of all Draconians could claim this for his own." A sweet yet proud smile appeared on her lips. "Your destiny had always been to become a King, Lord Van." 

"I'm already a King," he told her off.

"Not just of Fanelia, but of all Gaea," Aastor explained as he entered the room. "Being a descendant of the Atlantean Royal Line, the last one in fact, you'll lead the few remaining Draconians and revive the Dragon Tribe, restoring them to their former glory as the true Rulers of this world, thereby ushering Gaea into a new age. That is **your** destiny."

Van's lips pressed into a grim line. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just as Shahrei and I said, Van. We promised you that if you come with us, we'll tell you your destiny. And we just did."

"I don't remember agreeing to come with you. As I remember it, I flatly refused. You took me here against my will! You abducted me!"

"It is for your own good. The end justifies the means. We've brought you here so you'll hear about your destiny and duty, away from all distractions. That's the only important thing," Aastor told him.

"So you consider Hitomi as a mere distraction, huh?" Speaking her name, he remembered that they were separated by those tornadoes and that he saw Hitomi plummet to the ground. He immediately reached inside himself, trying to establish a link to her, wishing with all his might that she was safe. _Hitomi! Are you alright?_

But instead of her presence, what he felt was that of a huge fire, burning through his soul. 

Recovering from the shock and pain, he tried again. _Hitomi! Where are you? Answer me! Tell me your safe, please…_

The roaring flames licked into the very core of his being, threatening to overpower him. He closed his eyes shut, gathering his bearings. 

"There's no use trying to contact the Seeress now. She wouldn't be able to hear you," Shahrei said in barely a whisper, her voice a little triumphant.

Van's eyes snapped open, cold anger blazing in their very depths. He grabbed Shahrei by the shoulders, shaking her. "What did you do? What's this trick? What happened to Hitomi? You're the one who took her away from me, aren't you? Give her back! Give her back!"

Aastor grabbed his hands away from Shahrei. "Stop it, Van! Can't you see you're hurting her? And not just physically…" Van stared at Shahrei, noticing that his fingers left marks on her bare shoulder, her eyes wide and hurt, tears streaking her face. 

Van almost felt sorry for the girl but thinking of Hitomi hardened his heart. "I don't care. All I care about is knowing that Hitomi is safe. Did you hurt her?" The very idea enraged him further. He grabbed her by the shoulders again and if possible, gripped and shook her even harder. "Did you? If ever you laid even one finger on her, I swear to God, I'm really going to kill---"

"Van!" Aastor's voice rang inside the room as he stilled the young King of Fanelia's hands once again. "There's no need to hurt her. Hitomi is safe. It's not our intention to hurt the Seeress. Under the present circumstance, it's just advisable that we block your link, that's all." 

Hearing this, Van let go of Shahrei. Memories of Hitomi calling him from the void came flooding back to his mind. They almost succeeded in recovering their link when he felt that pain. And they were cut off again. He couldn't believe it. She was gone. He felt afraid. He might have lost her for good this time. But his eyes never showed his fear, just anger and coldness. "Why? What for? What is it that you want from me?"__

Aastor unconsciously flexed his black wings once before answering. "I thought you were smarter than that. We already told you. You were born to lead us and rule Gaea. This is our world --- we created it. It's just fitting that we become its rulers, not just its caretakers. It's high time we stop atoning for our sins." He looked up the ceiling, peering at the stars. When he spoke again, his tone got harder. "Since the very beginning, we've done nothing but atone for our sins. We stayed in the background, letting those humans shape the future of Gaea, for fear that we might make the same mistake twice. But that in itself was a **big** mistake. Gaea is better off with us as the rulers. Look what they've done. Look what they've almost succeeded in doing if not for you."

"And Hitomi," Van added

Aastor jerked his head to look at him. A wry smile formed on his lips before nodding. "Yes. And Hitomi." 

Van's eyes constricted, thinking that Aastor was just humoring him, pacifying him. "You don't believe me? I'm telling you the truth when I say that I couldn't have done it without her."

Aastor smiled again. "Don't get me wrong. I do believe you. It always takes a strong gravitational force between two entities to perform a task as big and as of great magnitude as altering fate. And the strongest of all gravitational forces that could be produced between two people is that between a man and a woman. That's why in Ancient Atlantis, the King's will ruled all, but was tempered by his Queen's will. The Seeress' will is strong, true, and that was enough for her to have served her purpose then. But for a destiny as great as yours, you will need someone with a more powerful will, one that would match yours. That's why you need someone of your kind. And one was born specifically for you."   

Van's posture got rigid as he listened to Aastor. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked coldly, his fists clenched at his sides. He almost knew and at the same time dreaded the answer. 

Aastor smiled. "If you're destined to become a King, Shahrei is destined to become a Queen. Your Queen."

Van remained silent for a moment, looking at Aastor first, then at Shahrei, then back at Aastor again. "I. Am. Sick. And. Tired. Of. Your. Destiny. Bullshit," he said in an even tone, though it was evident that his control was being stretched way too thin. And then finally, it snapped.  "Who said that this is my destiny? You? How am I to know that you're not just inventing all this? Huh? Tell me!"

Before Aastor could answer him, Shahrei spoke out. "Do you think that we'll lie to you? We who are of your own blood?"

Van stared coldly at her. "How should I know? You lured me to the lake, blocked me from Hitomi, abducted me when it was evident that I wouldn't come with you. Is that trustworthy? You've done nothing to make me think of the contrary."

"This is something too important for us to lie about," Aastor told him matter-of-factly. "We did what we did because we had to. I think you know that feeling."

Hearing his argument, Van tried to switch tactics. "If it's that important, why force someone who doesn't know anything about it, someone who doesn't want to have anything to do with it in the first place? I already have too many things to do, too many responsibilities to think about. Why not **you** lead the Draconians yourself and rule Gaea?"

The older man shook his head. "I can't. That is your destiny, not mine."

"There is that destiny nonsense again, " Van growled. "I make my own destiny. " He turned around to grab his sword by the fireplace, as was his original intent moments ago. "And Draconian or not, I don't trust you."

"But you see, Van," Aastor started saying, a grin playing on his lips, "technically speaking, I'm not a Draconian."

Van whirled around to face him again. He arched his eyebrow, disbelievingly. "So you're not a Draconian though you have wings. What are you then?"

"I'm an Atlantean."

"What?"

"Draconians are what they call those who are the descendants of Atlantis. They were born here, in Gaea. Like Shahrei. Whereas I, I was born in Atlantis which was situated in the Mystic Moon. I'm one of its few survivors." 

Van was speechless for a moment. "You're lying. You can't be that old. Nobody could have lived that long."

"Atlanteans tend to live very long, Van. As do all pure-bloodied Draconians. But you're right in saying that nobody could have lived this long. Still, I want you to know that I'm not lying. I lived longer than known possible for any normal Atlantean through pure will alone." He unconsciously reached up to his neck, clutching something invisible. Realizing this, he dropped his hand again, smiling dryly at the young King. 

"Atlanteans had always been strong-willed people, you know. And though we lost our pendants long ago, we didn't lose the power of our wills—that power that make wishes come true. For it's a part of us, it's in our blood. The pedants just served as a focal point, an amplifier. I've been tapping into that power for all these years, lengthening my life so I would be here now, with you, telling you what **was **and what **should be**. But as you well know, continuously altering fate has its consequences." He spread out his wings, causing a shower of black feathers to fall to the ground. He then folded them again. 

"I don't have much longer to live. But it doesn't matter. I'm already at the end of my mission. I don't have much more to wait, either." He slowly approached Van, who instinctively backed away. "Come and know your history, Van. Reach inside yourself and remember the story of your people. Hear its song in your blood," he pleaded, offering his hand to Van. "I'll help you remember." 

Van stared at the older man's pale hand, debating. Coming to a decision, he clasped it in his own. Aastor pulled him closer, his black wings enclosing them both. Van swooned, feeling some kind of power. Then everything went blank.    

Cliffhanger e? 


	5. Atlantis

Here's my version of the Atlantis story. Hope it makes sense.

**Of Blood and Destiny's Wings**   
by Neesah

Chapter 5: Atlantis 

Van found himself with Aastor amidst a bright city, where beings with wings could be seen everywhere, going on their usual routine. 

"On Earth, during ancient times, there didn't exist any grander and more advanced civilization than that of Atlantis," Aastor began to say. "The Atlanteans ruled the land, ruled the seas and ruled the skies, having gained the knowledge and mastery over the rules that governed them, but they ruled not in the way tyrants or despots did. The people of Atlantis were looked up to, their knowledge and friendship valued, their advice sought after. They guided the other kingdoms, advising them what was best not only for their own people in that particular time and place but also for the whole world in general. In a sense, what they were doing was guiding the future of Earth, taking into mind the laws of cause and effect, of action and reaction, balancing them and making sure that the future would run smoothly and accordingly."

"The secret to that power was the power of one's will. Atlanteans were willful beings, even from the very beginning, and they learned to tap in and harness this characteristic, turning an abstract trait into a tangible source of energy. Each Atlantean had a pendant, called the Tearstone and this served as a focal point of his will." Van then noticed that all the winged people he was seeing had a pink pendant hanging from their necks similar to the one Hitomi gave him. As a reflex, he reached for his pendant, but grasped at nothing. "This secret was handed down to us by one of the earlier kings when Atlantis was but a young kingdom. During those times, Atlantis was the last land on Earth where dragons still thrive." As he said this, the bright, glowing city was replaced by a small kingdom in a lush, green land. Land dragons could be seen roaming in the forest while flying dragons were soaring in the sky. The sea dragons could be heard from afar, swimming in the waters surrounding Atlantis. "Thus, Atlantis was referred to as the Land protected by Dragons, like Fanelia, and its people referred to as the Dragon Tribe."

"Among the three kinds of dragons, the sky dragons were the most powerful. And among them, the flying white was the greatest and wisest. But there were only a few of them left, and their numbers continued to dwindle throughout the years. They knew that their time on Earth was passing and that men were fast becoming the dominant species in the planet. Finally, there was but one dragon left, the oldest and greatest of them. When he knew he was about to die, he summoned the newly crowned King whom the dragon had known since he was just a young princeling."  A white dragon could be seen lying down on the forest ground, a young man kneeling by its side. "The dragon wanted to impart his knowledge before he pass away--- a secret power that could only be entrusted to someone who had the strength to harness and control it. It was the power of one's thoughts, the power of one's wishes. That if one wished hard enough, or wanted something bad enough, he could will it into being. He had told this to the king years before, when he had given him the pendant he made for him when he was born, a pendant made from his first tear encased in an energist shell. Now, as a farewell gift, he was going to give him the one thing that could channel this power thoroughly and accurately, something that could help him rule his kingdom better and make it the grandest of all. But a blood pact had to be made first."

"The dragon instructed the king to take off his pendant, then slit his palm, making his blood fall on the pendant. He then had to use his sword and rip out the dragon's heart from his chest. Finally, he had to merge his bloodied pendant with the dragon's heart, using the power of his will." While Aastor was saying this, Van saw the dragon gave instruction to the young king and he also saw his unwillingness to do it. The king would never hurt his dragon friend, not even if he was already dying and if his heart could give him powers to help his kingdom. But the dragon already made the decision for him. His claws ripped through his own chest, gripping his heart out and offering it to the king. With that, the dragon died and the king's cry of mourning echoed throughout the forest.   

"Though grief-stricken, King Estren managed to fulfill what the dragon asked him to do. Through his will and a blood pact, he merged the dragon's heart with his pendant. Thus, the Kingstone was formed." Van stared at the pink, glowing object in the King's hand, which definitely looked a lot like the jewel on Escaflowne's chest "Upon returning, he told everyone what happened, sharing and teaching what he learned from the white dragon. In honor of his dragon friend, King Estren erected a white, spiral tower on the exact spot where he died, declaring the white dragon to be the country's sacred spirit guardian --- Atlantis' Supreme God of the Sky. And because it was also every King's duty to oversee his kingdom, he placed the Kingstone at the summit of the spiral so that while the spirit protected them, his will would guide his kingdom."

"It then became a tradition for all newborn Atlanteans to have a pendant made from his first tear encased in an energist shell to serve as a focal point for his will. It also became tradition for every new king to merge his pendant with the Kingstone through sheer will and blood pact, for only a King with a very strong will could effectively lead and rule a kingdom full of willful people. And so, with each passing year, Atlantis grew in power, as its inhabitants fully master their powers." The scene before them then shifted again to that of the bright, white city they had seen earlier.

"Because of this, Atlantis immediately became one of the richest and most advanced civilization on Earth. It became the center of both trade and science in the world. Atlantis was thriving, but eventually, its inhabitants felt a little bored, thinking that with regards to their powers, they had reached a dead end. It was only a matter of time when they would try to use their advanced technology in taking their quest for a deeper understanding of their power to the next level." 

"And they did. They constructed a machine that could transform human thoughts into energy. It made them omniscient and omnipotent. They sprouted wings upon their backs and even changed their shapes, styling themselves as gods. They put this machine beneath the white, spiral tower. It was the perfect place for it --- the machine, their spirit guardian and the Kingstone in one place, resonating, guiding them, helping them realize their ideal future."  

"Unfortunately, this power overwhelmed them in the long run, as one's wishes started to conflict with the rest. Many resented the other kingdoms and wanted to conquer them. They believed that the Atlanteans were more fit to become the rulers of Earth. They wanted to extend the reach of their machine, submitting the whole Earth to their will. But there were a few who refused, believing that it would be in the best interest of Atlantis and the whole Earth if they just remained as its overseer. There were a lot of unrest and only one will held Atlantis at its core during this period, delaying the impending chaos that would have resulted from this discord --- the King."

"But even his will, said to be the strongest among the Atlanteans, the strongest of all the Atlantean Kings actually, could not prevent Atlantis' destruction at the end.  Still, he managed to save not only what remained of his people and those in the neighboring countries who were affected but also the whole Earth from destruction." As Aastor said this, flames sprung forth and swallowed everything in its path --- everything was being destroyed. Almost the whole continent of Atlantis already sank under the great ocean and the neighboring islands in all 4 directions were being affected as well. And amidst all the destruction, a single patch of land still floated, as if only held afloat by sheer will, and a strong one at that. It was the capital of Atlantis. Patches of light appeared then disappeared on the nearby islands before they all sank underwater, only reappearing again on the sole part of Atlantis still afloat. 

"The day Atlantis was overcome by its power, King Lazare held the capital afloat through his will alone, with the help of the Kingstone, while the remaining Atlanteans who survived concentrated their wills on one thing and one thing only--- creating a new world." Van then saw a great assembly of people. The few remaining Atlanteans gathered around the white tower, their hands holding out their glowing pendants. At the base of the tower stood three figures. One was an elderly man with long white hair and beard, his back turned against the tower while he faced the assembly, holding forth a pendant in his outstretched hand. Van instinctively knew that the young man beside him, the one whose gaze was fixed on the glowing jewel at its summit was King Lazare, aside from the fact the crown on his head was a dead giveaway. And the young woman with them carrying a bundle in her arms protectively was his Queen. Outside the circle were people of different nations, noticeable because of their lack of wings, enclosed and being held aloft by some kind of bubble made purely of light. They were all unconscious. Also outside the circle, though not floating nor unconscious, were small, hooded creatures with different number of camera eyes, their mother ship hovering above them. They looked vaguely familiar to Van. _The Ispano clan! _he thought. _So the King gathered everyone in this one spot, wanting to save them all._ _But why should they leave? Couldn't they just stop the machine?_

Aastor glanced at him for a moment before continuing. "They **had** to leave. It was the only way to save themselves and the Earth. The machine fed on their thoughts, or any strong thoughts for that matter, that was why it was necessary for them to flee. They had no other choice. And they had to leave before the machine gets even more uncontrollable and wreak more havoc, before it managed to destroy the rest of the planet. They would have wanted to stop the machine instead or even destroy it but nobody knew how. They tried, believe me, they tried everything they could think of but to no avail. Their one, true strength also proved to be their worst weakness. So, with the last of their combined wills, they made their final wish."  

The pendants suddenly glowed brighter, then brighter, and brighter still, the one in the Elder's Hand the brightest of them all. It was as if they were channeling all their energy to that one gem. They glowed so bright, resonating with the jewel at the summit until every pendant shattered, even the one around the Elder's neck, and only the one in the Elder's hand remained. Both the pendant and the jewel continued to glow brighter until a blinding light appeared and shot up the heavens, creating a new world, Gaea.         

That last act clearly exhausted the remaining Atlanteans but they were evidently triumphant. The King remained still though, as he kept his gaze towards the jewel, clearly stating that the battle wasn't over. "Once Gaea was created, they prepared to go. But…" Aastor trailed off. Van could sense his pain but didn't understand why. All of a sudden, he could hear voices, snippets of conversation. He then realized that he could hear the Atlanteans talking!

"You're new home is waiting for you. Go," the King told them.

Everybody looked at him questioningly, fear and shock showing on their faces. The Queen shook her head. "We won't leave you here. There must be another way."

"You know there's none. I have to stay. I'm the only one holding it off. The moment I leave, it'll destroy everything."

"But once activated, it could never be stopped. What are you going to do? How are you going to stop it?" The Elder asked. "Don't think that I'm underestimating you, Lazare. I know how powerful you are. But you could not do this alone. This is just impossible."

"I don't know but I'll try. I'll find a way. I have to. I'll make sure that the machine would not succeed in destroying the Earth."

A somewhat familiar figure detached itself from the assembly, making its way towards the King. And Van realized that it was Aastor. "This is nonsense, Lazare," Aastor told his best friend. "Don't try be heroic and die in vain. We need you. Your wife and newborn son need you. The people you saved," referring to the people unconscious inside the bubbles of light, "need you too. Come with us then sink Atlantis to the sea. Once all of us are gone, the machine has nothing left to feed upon."

"That's where you're wrong. If it couldn't feed on our thoughts, then it'll feed on the thoughts of others. Their thoughts might not be as willful as ours, but it's just as conflicted. Maybe just as dangerous. We can't take that risk, Aastor. We just can't. And I won't," the King said, his voice determined. And from the tone of his voice, they realized that he lied earlier about trying to find a way to stop the machine. He already did.

The Queen gasped. Aastor, the Elder and the assembly were equally startled. The only way for him to keep the machine from feeding on the thoughts of others was to make sure that it was fed. Forever. "Don't tell me…" Aastor trailed off.

They heard him sigh. "Once you leave, I'll sink Atlantis to the sea then merge my essence with the Kingstone. That way, the machine will have something to feed upon for all eternity."

Aastor grabbed him by the shoulders. "No! You can't be seriously considering this! You're body would die but you, the real you, won't. You'll suffer forever."  

"It doesn't matter. I'm doing this for all of you. I can't let the Earth suffer because of our foolishness and arrogance. Let Atlantis alone suffer the consequences. And because I'm your King, I'll shoulder this burden." He remained looking at the Kingstone. "Please understand. This is the only thing I could do for all you."

Aastor nodded then moved away when the Queen pressed herself and the baby against the King. His eyes shifted momentarily at her. "You do understand, don't you, Raina?"

"Yes. I do."

"I'm so sorry."

She reached up and pressed her lips against his. "Don't be. I know your duty as I know mine."

Lazare smiled, kissing her again and then their son quickly before turning his attention back to the Kingstone. In a ringing voice, he said, "Start anew in your new world. The power that created Gaea, seal it. Don't make the same mistake twice. Your Queen, the Elder and Aastor will make sure that you are all well taken care of. And when my son has grown, he will lead you as I led you. I am your King and I willed it so." Then, his voice grew soft so only the three nearest to him could hear. "Aastor, Elder, please take care of my wife and my son for me."    

"We will," the two promised. 

Raina moved towards the two, hugging her son more tightly. The Elder handed her pendant back to her, the last Tearstone left. Instead of putting it back on, she put it around her son's neck. Having been just born that day, a few minutes before the disaster struck, they didn't get the chance to make a Tearstone for him.

"I'll take you there now," Lazare said. "May the Great White strengthen your wings and give you the Dragon Wind to fly on." 

Everything was then swallowed by a blinding light.

!! 


End file.
